Takuya Morooka
|- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: A ' |- |'Birthday: March 21' |- |'Sign: Aries' |- | {C}Morooka Takuya(師岡 卓也) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! '''''He is a childhood friend with the rest of the Kazama Family and is know as Moro. |} '''Morooka Takuya' (師岡 卓也)' is a male protagonist of 'Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!' He is the Kazama Family's resident geek and main straight man. Nicknamed 'Moro', he is a classic Otaku as he loves both anime and manga. Takuya tends to act as a voice of reason in the Kazama family, and is generally sensible compared to other members of the Kazama family but is known to have quick and smart remarks to the family's bizarre behavior.. Being highly skilled in I.T. work and computers, Takuya is not physically strong like most members of the Kazama family, and would much prefer to avoid confrontation. Being a trait he shares with Naoe Yamato, Takuya tends assist Yamato in his schemes and planning as an assistant, with him being one of the few people who Yamato confides his methods with. He is best friends with Shimazu Gakuto, who he's known since childhood. He is constantly seen with him, making people joke about their 'boys love' which only serves to disgust them both. Story CHILDHOOD At an early point in their life, Morooka Takuya and Shimazu Gakuto would befriend each other. They were constantly around one another as they were in the same school and classes and would eventually become best friends. After hearing the rumors of Kazama Shouichi and his popularity, Gakuto would one day confront Shouichi in annoyance about Shouichi's popularity with the girls at their school. Shouichi's childhood innocence did not enable him to understand what Gakuto was talking about, and immediately assumed that Gakuto was challenging him to a fight. With both Gakuto and Shouichi confident that they would win, Yamato arranged a time and date for them to settle their differences. At the scene of the fight Gakuto would fall into a pot hole that Yamato dug before the battle, giving Shouichi an early advantage. Gakuto managed to get himself out however, and the fight between the two continued. Yamato and Takuya would sit on the sidelines with Okamoto Kazuko at the time, with both Yamato and Takuya apologizing for their respected friend’s behavior. The two ended up talking up until the fight ended with neither Gakuto nor Shouichi winning due to exhaustion. Both laughed at their situation with Yamato calling it "The man’s world" and the fight ended a draw with no grudges. The next day, Gakuto called on Shouichi, Yamato and Kazuko and said he wanted to start playing with them, also asking that Takuya join them to which Shouichi agreed. Kazuko immediately barked at the two with Gakuto calling her an 'Interesting creature', with Yamato saying that she felt threatened by strangers. This marked the addition of both Takuya and Gakuto into the Kazama family. The Kazama Family would consist of Naoe Yamato, Kazama Shouichi, Shimazu Gakuto, Morooka Takuya and Okamoto Kazuko for several years, up until the fourth grade. The Kazama family took control of an open field that was very popular amongst the elementary school children. It was an unwritten law that the strongest group, or family, would be in control of it and use it as their base. The Kazama family was undefeated due to Yamato's tactics and strategies, along with Gakuto's and Shouichi's strength and fighting abilities. Takuya was usually used as a diversion in order to break the enemies’ numbers in half, with Takuya leading them into a trap by Yamato's direction and with Gakuto and Shouichi mopping up the divided numbers. One day however, Kazuko was caught by a group of both fifth and sixth graders, and used her as leverage in order to get the Kazama family to surrender. With no other option, the Kazama family surrendered and where then beaten up by their attackers. Suffering their first defeat, the Kazama family immediately re grouped and planned to get back at their attackers. With all of them being so heavily damaged now, as well as outnumbered, they planned to hire a bodyguard in order to even the odds, with Kawakami Momoyo being suggested. They all agreed, leaving Yamato to persuade Momoyo to help them. Momoyo ended up agreeing on the grounds that Yamato became her underling, and she ended up defeating the fifth and sixth graders the very next day. Momoyo ended up liking the Kazama family and included herself as part of the group. CENTURY PLANT On their open field, the Kazama family came across a weird plant, which Yamato noticed to be a century plant. The group then decided to see the flower when it bloomed, but not before noticing they were being watched by Shiina Miyako. Due to Yamato and Shouichi confronting her, Miyako quickly ran away, leaving them confused as to what she wanted. The next day, Shouichi called Takuya along with the rest of the Kazama family in order to protect the century plant against the storm that was ensuring. Takuya, along with the others arrived and where able to stabilize the plant as best they could with Miyako's help. The next day, the all arrived at the field to see the bloomed plant, with Momoyo saying it was ugly. Shimazu Reiko turned up with a camera and the group, including Miyako, took their photo in front of the plant, promising to witness its next blossoming in fifty years. This promise included Miyako, who Takuya shyly introduced himself too. When Miyako became an official member of the group in later time, Takuya was among the first to approve. The century plant would later be relocated to the back of the Kazama hideout building in later years. When Kazuko's foster parent died, Takuya, along with the rest of the family could easily tell that the relative that was supposed to adopt Kazuko had bad intentions for her. Fortunately Momoyo was able to persuade the Kawakami temple to adopt Kazuko, making her Kawakami Kazuko, bringing relief to the family. At some point, The Kazama family would be unable to use their field as a hideout and looked elsewhere for a Kazama family hideout. Fortunately, Gakuto's family had a building near the industrial bay area of Kawakami city that was no longer in use as it became vacant when the financial bubble burst. Even though the building was not in use, it was still owned property and the Kazama family would be hired to look after the place, especially since Momoyo was among then, as a part time job. The building would end up being their hideout and the even brought furniture over as well as games, manga among other material. The family would then start a routine for them all to meet at the hideout every Friday. They would even dig up the century plant, and re-plant it at the back of the building in order to keep their life long promise. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY AND NEW FRIENDS In the year 2009, Takuya was placed in the second year Class-F along with the majority of the Kazama family excluding Momoyo. There he was easily able to make friends with Oogushi Suguru who was a fellow Otaku, Kumagai Mitsuru and Fukumoto Ikuro, but he remained intimidated by Minamoto Tadakatsu, despite Tadakatsu being a childhood friend of Kazuko's. Despite being able to talk to the girls of the Kazama family normally, he could still barely talk to the rest of the females at his school. At this point, Takuya and Gakuto had formed a friendly but sometimes tense rivalry with one another over who was 'better' between the two, with neither of the want to lose to the other as a 'man'. Takuya was comfortable with the pace the Kazama family was going, as well as the members of the family. So when Shouichi brought up including Christine Friedrich, who had just arrived in Kawakami academy and was placed in Class-F, he and Miyako where the only ones to completely object to it, saying that the group they had was good enough and adding more people could be troublesome. Despite this, Shouichi decided to give Chris a trial run in the family and both Miyako and Takuya grudgingly agreed. Takuya was present when the first year who also resided at the Shimazu dorm, Mayuzumi Yukie, pleaded with the Kazama family to let her join the group so she could become their friends. While Takuya was put off by the addition to another new member, he was open to another trial run with Yukie, but felt that nine members in the Kazama family was enough, with Shouichi feeling they could add another guy to the group. At their first Friday gathering at the Kazama family hideout, everyone was taken aback when Chris said that she felt the place should have been demolished. After the backlash she received from Miyako, Momoyo and Yamato, Takuya asked Chris if she still felt she was right, to which she agreed. While putting on a smiling face, Takuya calmly said it was too bad that things didn't work out between her and the family, and that they could still be friends at school. Only Yamato was able to tell that Chris's comments had really pissed Takuya off and that he was wearing a mask to cover how he felt. After Yamato was able to calm down the situation and was able to make Chris apologize, Takuya also calmed down and they were able to move on. After Yukie found the photo of the Family by the century plant, they where then told the story regarding the plant and the promise to watch it blossom again. They then showed the plant had been re planted behind the hideout with Takuya commenting that the roots where the most difficult. Both Chris and Yukie where then invited to watch the next blossoming in forty years, to which they accepted. A month after the addition of Chris and Yukie, Takuya would end up being the one who explained to them the Kazama family member’s weird traits, such as Momoyo pouncing on Yamato or the Kazama family taking the opportunity to take large amounts of food when provided. Personality Takuya is shy and awkward around girls, but is comfortable with the girls in the Kazama Family. While his interest in girls is on the same level as Gakuto, Takuya suffers from low self esteem, and is not outgoing enough to pick up girls on his own. He often has to act as the voice of reason, correcting the members of his class that are more open about chasing girls. He is not a saint, however, as he is willing to peep and such if given the opportunity. Both he and Gakuto refuse to lose to each other as men, but get along best with each other regardless. Abilities and Skills Takuya's main strength lies in computers and technology. He has an extremely thorough understand on computer terms, their equipment and their inner workings. Due to this, Takuya is prone to wonder off in large speeches of how to fix problems, even when no one is listening. Takuya is a very experienced gamer and is recognized as the best in the family. However, this does not exactly make him a great gamer as he is able to lose against skilled opponents from time to time. While being extremely knowledgeable about computers and I.T. related material, Takuya had a bad habit of falling asleep while studying. Because of this he couldn't manage grades that could be compared to Miyako's or Yamato's but his grades were much better than Kazuko and Gakuto's. Being someone who was not a capable fight like the rest of the Kazama family, Takuya was often involved with Yamato's schemes when dueling. Yamato would constantly bring Takuya with him to duels, just in case Yamato needed another player to be involved. This was because Takuya could follow through with Yamato's complex planning while others such as Gakuto, Kazuko and Shouichi could not, while Miyako would only use Yamato's plans as blackmail against him. Unfortunate for Takuya, his white skin and timid appearance gives him the ability to cross dress like a young girl to the point even Gakuto and Yamato tend to feel weird and blush at the sight of him. While Yamato pushes Takuya away so no one gets the wrong idea, Gakuto actually opens up and admits that Takuya's white skin arouses him which absolutely terrifies Takuya. This ability is used to as for distraction and bait, as well as cross dressing competitions. While Takuya takes little pride if any in helping out by dressing as a girl, he is willing to do so long as it helps others. His appearance as a girl even makes Momoyo question why Takuya was born a male at all. Appearance Takuya has blue eyes and dark blue hair that covers his right eye. He is a little skinny and is the weakest member of the Kazama Family. But he does assist them with his computer skills, usually working side by side with Yamato and his strategies. In Azumi's route his appearance also changed a bit after the time-skip. His hair has also become longer and still looks a bit feminine. Epilogue(s) His epilogues varies. In one instance he works for a game development company and eventually leaves production and handles management. In others he gets invovled in acting. Trivia *In the original 'Majikoi!''' popularity poll, of the male characters in the series, he was ranked #6. *It is shown that he has a secret interest in Miyako despite her openness about her affection for Yamato. While unknown to most members of the Kazama family, Yamato is shown to suspect it, but is unsure as to if it's true or not. *Throughout the series, it is hinted that he might have a hair fetish. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kazama family Category:Human Category:Student Category:2-F Class Student Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Students Category:Side Characters Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai